Leaves From The Vine
by The Bookemist
Summary: The story of what I think happened to Lu Ten, Iroh's son. The title comes from the song Iroh sings in "Tales Of Ba Sing Se" and I wrote the story using lines from the song to organize my writing. Please review!


Leaves From The Vine

A Short Tale of Lu Ten

_**Leaves from the vine**_

Lu Ten knew the Fire Nation did much evil. But he also knew that it was his country, and his father was next in line for the throne. Although Azulon was harsh, the future was as bright as Sozin's Comet. Between his honored father Iroh, his promising cousin Zuko, and himself, Lu Ten was sure that the Fire Nation could win the war without causing too much suffering. Perhaps the Fire Nation would help unite the world, and the four nations could live together in peace, under a single benevolent rule.

_**Falling so slow**_

Lu Ten was sad when he saw how the citizens of Ba Sing Se suffered. The enemy soldiers were just defending their homes and families. The citizens of the Earth Kingdom were proud, and Lu Ten worried that even if they won the war there would be rebellions and chaos. The Fire Nation was unnecessarily harsh, often harming innocent civilians. Lu Ten was troubled by this and told his father. Although Iroh did none of these atrocities himself, he was afraid of standing up to his father Azulon and facing his wrath.

_**Like fragile tiny shells**__**  
><strong>_

It is amazing how fragile the fate of the world is. When the world can change because of one individual, that individual's mortality becomes frightfully apparent. What would have happened if Avatar Roku had not saved Sozin from falling, and he had died on the volcano? What would have happened if Sozin had spared Roku? What would have happened if Chin the Conquerer had killed Avatar Kyoshi? For better or for worse, the world often rests on the shoulders of one person.

_**Drifting in the foam**_

As Lu Ten fought the battalion of battle-hardened young Earth Benders defending the Outer Wall, he wondered how his life could be different. If Lu Ten had been born in the Earth Kingdom, he would probably be fighting against the Fire Nation. The young, brave Earth Benders fighting Lu Ten could just as easily be the young, brave Fire Benders fighting along side Lu Ten. War is indeed blind.

_**Little soldier boy**_

All young boys dream of being soldiers at one time or another. Lu Ten was no exception. His father was a legendary general, the Dragon of The West. Lu Ten had often begged his father to tell the story of how he slew the last dragon, but he never would. Instead, Lu Ten imagined himself doing it with mighty blasts of fire. His imagination had plenty of fuel, with the war obsessed culture of the Fire Nation permeating every aspect of his young life. Lu Ten could not wait to fight in the war himself. Once he got there, and began to attack the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se, his perspective changed.

_**Come marching home**_

When Lu Ten first killed an enemy soldier, he was shocked and confused. He knew that he had performed well, and had been brave, but he felt sick to his stomach whenever he thought about it. The man that he killed was his own age. If there wasn't a war, they might be friends. Everyone's life is their own drama, and they are the star. Lu Ten had ended someone else's show prematurely, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He desperately wanted to talk to his father about it, but he was far away, drawing up plans to finally take the Outer Wall.

_**Brave soldier boy**_

A hero is somebody who does something no one else would do, when that thing desperately needed to be done. A hero can be somebody who risks his own life on the battlefield and kills many enemies, but it can also be someone who lays down his weapon on the battlefield and dies for the cause he knows is just.

_**Comes marching home**_

Lu Ten rushed at the enemy battalion and broke their ranks with strong blasts of fire. As his comrades picked off the confused, burned enemies, Lu Ten picked out one enemy and rushed towards him. Smoke already streamed from his hands as he prepared to deliver a fatal blow. Right before he could, he stopped point blank and stared into the eyes of the enemy soldier, another who could have been his friend. They stared for what seemed like hours, each hypnotized by the other's gaze. Lu Ten knew that the "enemy" would not hurt him. They understood each other. Lu Ten decided that they would just sit through the battle as friends, not fighting for any side. Eventually, though, another Earth Bender saw Lu Ten and "rescued" his ally by permanently ending the sad tale of Lu Ten with a boulder.

"O my son, Absalom, my son, my son Absalom! Would God I had died for thee, O Absalom, my son, my son!"


End file.
